


A flicker of pressure

by mars_of_the_stars



Category: Little Shop of Horrors - All Media Types, Little Shop of Horrors - Menken/Ashman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, idk why i did this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mars_of_the_stars/pseuds/mars_of_the_stars
Summary: Seymour goes to the dentist with the plan of killing Orin Scrivello (DDS) but things don't always work out how he planned





	A flicker of pressure

Seymour had been to the dentist twice before in his life neither of those times he’d heard screams in the waiting room. Focus he thought to himself you’re doing this for Audrey. The florist reached into his bag and rubbed his thumb on the trigger of the pistol of gun he’d brought he reminded himself of all the times Audrey had come into work with bruises and of the day before when she’d forgotten her sweater….  
“Next” the familiar voice of Orin Scrivello(dds) interrupted Seymours train of thought. He walked into the examination room. The dentist took one look at him “Oh it’s you Symour the guy with the plant”. Now Seymour thought as he pulled out the pistol. “And the gun” Orin finished unfazed as if every patient bought a gun with them “What you a little scared of seeing a dentist, don’t worry it’ll only hurt a little” Orin said as he guided Seymour toward the chair. “I’m not here to have my teeth examined” Seymour argued weaky. 

A few minutes later Orin had gone to put he’s gas mask on Seymour picked up the gun again it was perfect timing but like before the florist didn’t do it. 

Come on Krelborn it’s a flicker of pressure that all you have to do it

Just then the Dentist walked back out laughing “Oh Seymour I am flying now oh the things We’re gonna do to your mouth. So what’ll it be? I’m really in the mood for a root canal!”  
Seymour gulp.Orin was getting a little to close for Symours to be comfortable. The flourist had never be that close to anyone. Mr-His Dad wasn’t the warmest person and if he got with in a 5 foot radius of Audrey he got very flustered like he was now.   
What is this feeling (So sudden and new)? The flourist expected this to happen around Audrey he loved her but her sadist boyfriend? This wasn’t supposed around guys was it? But in that moment he didn’t care.

“Well I guess I’ve had about enough of this stuff” Orin tried to take the mask off. (y'all know the drill. PUN INTENDED) He tried again. “Hey Seymour guess what” the dentist said thru giggles “What” “It’s stuck Come on help me get it off”  
At this point the sadist was on top of Seymour, their mouths were close enough to kiss the only barrier was the mask. All he had to do was take it off the mask…

Remember the plan a voice that sounded a lot like Twoey said.   
But ..  
Not buts small fries do it   
Please   
You think anyone cares about you?no they don’t. They hate you. The only reason people give a flaming shit about you is because of me me You think Musnick would have adopted you if it weren’t for me. I’m the reason that your going to get anything in life. If you don’t do this she’s going to hate you and I’ll die and then you’ll live out the rest of your miserable little life pinning after a girl who doesn’t want anything to do with you working in a sorry excuse for a business and live on Skid Row until your rot to death. Come on Sey--

Seymour cut the voice off “SHUT UP SHUT UP” he yell tarring the mask off of Orin. The dentist let in a deep breath. Orin looked at the man who saved him who was shaking and talking to himself “I know I know just pick someone anyone and I’ll do it just not him please not him not him” Orin looked at him. The dentist might be high right now but clearly Seymour was having a mental breakdown (same my dude.)   
Maybe it was the gas but Orin felt pity for the kid and against his better judgement he tried to comfort the florist “Seymour hey it’s okay” the dds said leaning up to his face and cupping the flourist face. A rosey blush started to spread over Seymour face and suddenly the flourist started talking “This is the only way I don’t want to do it but I have to they need food and it’s the only way to keep them fed but I can’t because your really cute and-” at that moment Seymour covered his mouth looked at the floor and then uncovered his mouth and said “I should be going” he tried to get up but Orin was still sitting on top of him.   
“Seymour I might be high as a kite but I can still tell when something's wrong now your gonna answer some questions for me and then I’ll let you go deal?” Orin asked. The flourist defealty nooded.   
Orin suppressed a laugh “Ok question 1 who is they? Question 2 you’ve made it clear that you’re not here for an oral examination so why are you here?” Seymour looked at the dds took a deep breath and said “I was talking about the plant, it eats blood I’ve been feeding it with my own for weeks but then- and I know this is going to sound crazy but right after you came to pick up Audrey it started talking and it wanted human flesh that’s the only way to feed it and they suggested that I kill you because of how you treat Audrey and I agreed so I came here to kill you that’s why I brought the gun but I’m not going to because you’re really cute but I’m not gay or anything (sure you’re not Seymour)”   
Orin just looked at him. The florist looked right back. The dds didn’t know what to say Seymour was very cute “You still live at the flour shop right” Orin surled still high as a kite “Y-Yeah? Yeah I do” Seymour said. Orin stood up sucked on the mask giggled and said “I’ll pick you up at eight”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to HarrysGardianAngel for giving me the inspiration for this go check out their work it's AMAZING   
>  also just and fyi this based more on the musical so no Arthur ( I just replaced now it's just the gas) because I don't really like the movie. I teched this show a while back and it holds a speacial place in my heart.


End file.
